Programs such as Microsoft Outlook or Lotus Notes are used to manage events such as appointments, meetings, to do lists etc. While these programs are extremely popular and convenient to use, a user still has to get directions to a location at which an event is to occur. This may be done by using a physical map book or by using an electronic map database. When using an electronic map database the user has to provide an address of a location at which an event is to occur. This results in the user having to enter the address twice, i.e. once in the scheduling program and once in a query to the electronic map database. To some extent having to enter address information detracts from the convenience and utility of such programs.